Rejected Then Accepted
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are werewolves. Annabeth is called the "pig" or "bitch" in their pack. Percy is the pack's alpha. Percy is in love with Annabeth, but he doesn't want to hurt her, so he treats her like shit... Rated T for strong use of words.
1. Getting Rejected by your Love One

**Annabeth Chase POV**

I closed my eyes and took a deep before I got out of my car. I held my head down as I past everyone. Even though my hair hid me, everyone knew who I was. I received a few 'Ugh. The pig is back. I just don't understand how **_she_** can be in our pack. Its **_soooo _**embarrassing for the pack!" and a few of "Why is she even here? I would be ashamed if I was her…" I fought back the tears that stung at the back of my eyes. I ignored their words and continued to walk to the main hall.

"Annabeth!" Piper screamed as she ran toward me and gave me a huge bear hug. She pulled back and smiled. "It feels like we didn't see each other for like a whole year, but it was just 2 days!" She jumped up. At least she was happy to see me. "I have **_so_** much to tell you about those two days, but first go get your schedule!"

I nodded and pushed through the crowd of guys who turned around to give me a dirty look or say "Watch where you're going, bitch." I felt my cheeks flush every time people pointed at me and say something to their friends. I reached the front desk quickly. I stopped in my tracks feeling like someone was following me. I slowly turned around to find the pack's alpha and his gang behind me smirking. I rolled my eyes annoyed and continued walking.

The woman behind the desk looked up behind her glasses and smiled when she saw me. "Hello Annabeth! It's nice to see you again. How was your vacation with your parents?" she asked looking through a bunch of files. She shook her head and looked through another pile until she found the right one. "Here you go dear! If you have questions or your feel like switching your classes just come and see me, all right!"

"Yes, Mrs. Dodds," I smiled at the old lady. "It's been going well and I seriously can't wait until I get the chance-" I cut short. I felt a strong scent dash past me. It reminded me of the woods and summer. Happiness, Pine Trees, Farms, Love. I twirled around (well, spun around since I can't do a perfect twirl) and found me staring at the pack's alpha. I bit my lip, keeping me from screaming in surprise. **_Percy Jackson _**my lips formed, but didn't say it out loud.

Percy turned around as if I just called him out loud. My heart twisted and fell down, my smile disappeared. Percy had a disgusted look on his face. His lips formed the word **_Bitch_**… Everything happened so quickly. One second both of us were staring at each other, and then next Percy pushed me against the wall. "Don't dare tell anyone about this connection. We aren't meant to be. I will be marrying Rachel and you will get on with your life. That's it. If I hear that you have spread one single word about us being mates, you'll wish you never born," he hissed in my ear.

He backed away from me and jogged back to his friends. They all stared at me with the dirty look except for Malcolm Chase, my brother. He was the fast wolf in our school besides Percy of course. That's why Percy let him in his group or my brother would be treated like shit for having a sister like me. I relaxed him with a fake smile, but the worry in his eyes didn't leave him.

Percy whispered something into Malcolm's ear; my brother nodded and looked down at his feet. I knew Percy told him to tell me to stay away from him. I took my schedule and went the other way out of the school.

**Percy Jackson POV**

I jogged back to my friends faking a smile. "What happened now?" Jake asked. "One second you were talking casually to us, and then suddenly you push that asshole against the wall and say something into her ear. Is it serious?" Did he just call Annabeth an asshole? I bit back the anger that just formed in me. I was marrying Rachel, remember that.

"I just remembered that my chemistry homework was due tomorrow and didn't do it, so I told her to do it for me and if she didn't, she'll wish she never born. That's it, nothing serious." I told him placing my hands into my front jeans pocket. "I just remembered I forgot my leather jacket at Malcolm's. Just wait outside for me and Malcolm." I pulled Annabeth's brother away from the group and risked a look behind me to find Annabeth not there. My heart sank. "You brought your car right?"

Malcolm nodded looking up at me. "Why did you lie to the group? Are you just embarrassed that my sister is supposed to be your mate?"

I looked at him surprised. "How do you know she is my mate? Did she tell you through mind-speak?"

He shook his head. "No. I saw the way she looked at you. Her eyes gave her away obviously. I'm not pin-pointing you, but why are you always hurting my sister even though she didn't do anything to you? It's wrecking her every day, you see that don't you?" I was startled at his question. "Why do you hate her? It's because of what you said that brought everyone into calling her names and hurting her. What did she even do to you?"

"Malcolm… I can't explain… I do love her though. I always did. I loved the way she would bite her lip whenever she was nervous. There were many things I loved about her and I thought she felt the same way about me, but I was wrong. She started to date Luke Castellan from the other pack. They loved each other, but I didn't like that. I was angry at her for that. I told her not to date someone from another pack. It's not good for us. They will find out all of our secrets and that's what they did, but not all of them. They just found out my weakness and that's all they wanted. I was angry at Annabeth for that. I was drunk that night. You weren't there obviously. I screamed at her and called her names over and over again. I didn't even realize that I hurt her. Since that day people trashed about her and my father was proud of me for teaching her a lesson, but he was upset that I did it in a wrong way and embarrassed her. I tried correcting myself, but she made it impossible. She was too stubborn which made me fall in love with her again, but she took me wrong. She thought it was my fault of why everyone was bitching on her. I tried explaining to her, but I used the wrong words which hurt her more. I was angry at myself. I didn't know what to do except punish me. She didn't deserve me because I knew I wouldn't be able to take care of her… That's why I… um…" I looked away from Malcolm, not being able to look at him again.

"I understand, but this isn't going to get better after what you have done, today." My mate's brother said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm telling you to talk to her… Make her trust you…" he said as we got into his car. I coughed uneasily.

"Er… I don't think I would be able to do that…"

"What do you mean, why can't you?"

"Well… I accidently told her that I will be marrying Rachel and if she lets a word out that both of us were mates… she'll wish she never born," I told him feeling ashamed of what I had just did. I was the pack's alpha. I should know what to do, but I just left everything behind. There was also one more reason why I am treating Annabeth like shit… I can't say it…

Malcolm abruptly turned around to face me. "What did you tell her?!"

**Malcolm POV**

I turned to face him abruptly. "What did you tell her?" I growled. "Oh fucking god! Why can't you just keep your fucking mouth shut?!" Percy stared at me in surprise, confusion and anger. I suddenly regretted swearing, but I was fighting for my sister. "Don't stare at me like that! We've got to go home before Annabeth does something stupid to herself!

**Annabeth POV**

I stared at my pillow letting out my tears. He still hates me from before. It's just one mistake I made. I would have just ignored it if he just told me not to tell anyone about this or said he was ashamed of being my mate, but what hurt me was that he had that disgusted look when he saw me. He said he was going to marry Rachel. That hurt my heart a lot. I always thought what others called me hurt the most, but what hurt the most was being called a bitch by my very own mate.

**_Beep, Beep, Beep_**

My phone buzzed. I grabbed it from my lamp stool to check if it was mom or dad. It was neither of them; it was Luke Castellan, my ex-boyfriend… It's been like 2 years since I saw him. My breath caught as I read the message he sent me. It said _I miss you. I need to see you again. Please meet me at the woods at Victoria Park in 10 minutes. I have to tell you something very important. I still love you. Yours, Luke._

Why did he want to meet me again? What's so important to tell me? I had so many questions. What lifted all the weight off my heart was the last phrase he said _I still love you. _I felt the tears stream down my cheek again. At least someone loves me and trusts me enough to tell me something so important.

I got off my bed grabbing my sweater and phone. I ran downstairs replying back to Luke saying _I'll meet you there in 5. _I smiled when Luke replied back saying _3 U. _I ran outside and looked both ways before I started to use my wolf powers. I ran faster and faster - I wasn't that fast. For the werewolves at my school, I was slow as a snail - until I reached Victoria Park. I stopped taking a very long deep breath and letting it out so I can calm myself.

I looked around until I found the woods. I jogged into it. "Annabeth!" a boy's voice called from right. I stopped and turned to find Luke leaning against the tree. I felt my jaw fall to the ground. He was so fucking sexy. He was totally a sex god. He smiled the sexy smile I love the most. "It's been so long since we saw each other. You've grown and became more beautiful. I hope you aren't mated yet because I'm not, are you?"

I thought about Percy and the way he always treated me. I shook my head. "No. Well… Yes, but he's not interested in me and…. I'm not interested in him either…" I told Luke taking a step toward him. I didn't even feel guilty of saying that.

"Oh…" Luke nodded. "I hope you aren't changing your mind because of me, are you?"

I shook my head again. "No… He was never interested in me and I was never interested in him ever…"

Luke grinned and looked at his shoes. We were quiet for like 1 minute which seemed like hours. I broke the silence. "You said you needed to tell me something important. What is it?" I asked him. Luke looked up, his grin gone. He looked serious. "Luke is something wrong?"

He nodded and launched into the story. He looked up at me and I saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Aw… Luke!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Don't worry. Your pack is supposed to be sad that they lost this amazing werewolf, not you. I would bring you to my pack, but in this situation I don't think I should, they are just going to think you as a spy for the pack. I was just thinking about leaving my pack as well…"

"Why?" Luke whispered in my ear.

"I have the worst life there. I could rather die than live there."

Luke pulled back to look at my face. I didn't realize I was crying as well, before Luke brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Why don't you just come with me? I know a pack that would take us in. The alpha is the best. He took in my close friend, Conner. We should live there together. I got rejected by my mate and you got rejected by your mate. We need to continue with our lives don't we? Why don't we join that pack rather than waste our lives and die?"

I thought about that. Both Luke and I live together in a better pack. The idea sounded amazing. Where was Luke all my life? I nodded. Luke grinned again. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

**Percy POV**

I growled. I felt like one half of my heart was just ripped apart. _Annabeth isn't in her room either! Where are you right now?_ Malcolm texted me. I regretted my decision every minute that past.

_I looked all around the city, but I can't find her. I'm going to try and check the woods in Victoria Park!_ I texted him back.

_There's no point searching there! Annabeth never liked going in there alone! Just come back to my place! I'll meet you in 5! _He replied back.

I sighed, texting back _All right._

I killed the brakes at Malcolm's place and jumped out of his car. I stormed into the house to find Malcolm in the kitchen with his head in his hands. "She's gone… Gone forever…"

**AFTER THREE LONG YEARS**

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

The bell rang. I got up from the couch turning to find Malcolm get up as well. "Wow there, bro! Just wait, here. I'll check who it is," I told him smiling as he sat back down. I resigned my post as the pack's alpha. I wasn't right for the post. I couldn't do anything right.

I opened the door, my breath caught and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it was really her again after so many years. She had changed in many ways. She was a lot skinnier and looked a lot prettier. She moved aside to reveal someone behind her. Luke Castellan. He grinned.

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth grinned.

**A/N: Don't worry Percabeth Lovers! This is a Percabeth story! :) Review!**


	2. Thoughts

**Annabeth POV**

My heart twisted seeing the boy stare blankly, taking in the sight in front of him. I was anxious about what he might say when he saw both Luke and me standing together at the doorway. I bet he thought I left for Luke and I did, but as soon as I felt like I was strong and would be able to defend off all the insults, I wanted to come back. Also the new pack was kind of odd for both Luke and me. The other pack was blended with the mortals and both Luke and I were new. We couldn't adjust with the fact that we had to get mortal jobs and work with the mortal around the city. We couldn't shift into our wolf form whenever we wanted. We had to always wait until night came, so we can go out into the woods together and shift. Both Luke and I had to rent an apartment and live in there. Every night when we don't go out into the woods, we had to sleep in our own bedrooms on the bed. I wasn't used to this. I was always used to sleeping in my mother's lap or my brother's in the middle of the woods with the sounds of crickets and owls in the background. I could always shift into my wolf form any time I wanted here and we didn't need to get a mortal job to survive. Here is our pack's freedom… except for me.

I always got treated like shit here. I didn't get any respect. The other pack gave me respect and said I had many special talents. They gave me a different kind of freedom that my old pack didn't, but my mind still was around Percy. I tried everything to move my thoughts away from him, but I just couldn't help it. We are mates and of course he loved me… didn't he?

**A/N: I know this is soo short, but the next chapter is way longer! Promise!**


End file.
